The Prodigy Actualization
by LauraRoslinForever
Summary: Sheldon's conversations with his first born. This will be a series of one-shot's.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This fell into my head today and it just would not leave me alone until I got it out. I think Sheldon will make an amazing father some day. This will be a series of one-shot's of Sheldon's conversations with his first born._

_I don't own them; I just take them out to play._

* * *

The Prodigy Actualization

Sheldon was reading a book in the dim lighting at the far end of Amy's hospital bed, when the door to the room suddenly opened. A bright eyed nursed pushed in the basinet carrying his newborn daughter.

"Oh, hello Mr. Cooper." Her voice was a low whisper as she noticed his wife's sleeping form. "I was going to bring her in but I see Amy is still sleeping."

"It's quite all right," Sheldon stood, abandoning his book on the bedside table. "I'll take her."

The nurse nodded and left the room, he'd immediately noticed movement from the pink blanket in the crib. Her eyes were open and her arms were flailing, with one fist occasionally making its way to her mouth, to be chewed on enthusiastically.

Sheldon gazed down at the baby and then stroked her soft cheek. The cherubic face turned towards Sheldon's finger, trying to capture it with her mouth. She must have been hungry, the touch triggering the rooting reflex, her little mouth looking for nourishment. Suddenly one tiny hand shot up and latched on to his finger. It was a mighty grip. Sheldon's gaze riveted to the miniature hand wrapped around his index finger.

Gently smiling down at the small face, dark blue eyes suddenly locked on to his with a piercing stare. He'd fallen in love. Only hours old, and he'd made a deep and permanent connection with this little girl and there was nothing to be done about it.

He stared at the small pink bundle that now owned his heart. The baby started kicking her legs and thrashing her head, beginning to get fractious. Sheldon couldn't resist. He reached in and picked her up. Walking back to his chair holding her close, he marveled at the perfection of each tiny hand. They were like miniatures of his own, right down to the tiny fingernails. She was utterly amazing.

He was smiling down at the little girl and she was holding his finger in her vice like grip. She was a beautiful child. She looked just like her mother.

"You know," His voice was low to keep from walking Amy. "We had actually planned on creating you much sooner than now. Unfortunately, Penny, you'll meet her later, -she'll be the one talking to you like most people do to their pet's- _she_ threatened to tell your grandmother on me if we didn't create you in the natural way. Well, that was her biggest problem with it anyways."

He sighed, but smiled down at her. "So here you are. Exactly seven years, three months, and six days later. If it weren't for Penny's meddling, you would have probably been in college by now. Your mother and I always knew with our unique blend of superior intellect and our genetic material -you, my dear, would be one of the first unique creatures to gift humanity."

He shifted the fidgeting bundle, supporting her head and back, he rested her bottom on his lap. Looking down he marveled at the amount of the thick dark brown hair she had. He continued to talk to her, their eyes never leaving the others, one tiny hand gripping one of his fingers again.

"I'm not sure if your mother had told you yet, but you were named after Emmy Noether, and she devised a mathematical principle, called Noether's theorem, which became a foundation stone of quantum physics. Her calculations helped Einstein formulate his general theory of relativity. Which is what I do. You're also named after Rosalyn Sussman Yalow, and she was a medical physicist and the second woman to win a Nobel Prize."

His attention was drawn back to the woman he loved as she slept soundly, still exhausted from the baby's birth.

"You're very lucky, you know. Your mother is one of the smartest, caring people in this world. I have no doubt; you're going to be able to wrap both of us both around your little finger. Just know Emmy, with great power, comes great responsibility."

Her little eyes started to open and shut more and more. Lulled by her father's voice, she yawned widely. Soon, the baby was fast asleep, her little rosebud mouth making small sucking motions.

"I'd say she already has you wrapped around her finger, daddy."

Sheldon's head snapped up and his eyes met Amy's.

"I'm glad you're awake. Someone has been waiting for you." He stood, reaching her side, he kissed her sweetly on the lips and handed her the baby. Sitting beside Amy, he took in the scene beside him; he promptly fell in love all over again. Emmy snuggled in and nuzzled at Amy's front. The baby already seemed to know her mother.

"She's so beautiful," Amy said, as she looked up at Sheldon.

"Of course, she is. She's ours."

Amy grinned up at him.

Gently stroking her, she barely touched the soft hair on her head. The baby jumped in her sleep, throwing her tiny arms behind her. Amy pat her back, not wanting to wake her.

Sheldon sat close to Amy, as he held the tiny creature that had changed their lives so profoundly in such a short time. Amy turned and looked into his eyes to see the love he felt reflected there.

They were sitting huddled together in the dim lighting of the hospital room when Sheldon suddenly was overcome by an awe-inspiring realization.

They were a family.


	2. Chapter 2

A Year Ago Today

It was the crying that woke Sheldon from a sound sleep. Amy started to sit up, but he put a hand on her shoulder to hold her back. "I'll go this time."

Amy nodded and mumbled a sleepy thank you. Her head fell back to her pillow without a second thought. She cuddled back down into the warmth of their blankets.

Sheldon shook his head smiling at his tired wife.

When he walked into Emmy's room, he gave her a big smile.

Her tears abated and her face lit up when he came into sight.

Sheldon yawned as he lifted is one year old daughter up in his arms so her head was rested on his shoulder and started rocking gently, and softly patting the her back. She snuggled into his warmth.

"What's all the fuss for?" He asked, walking with her to the living room.

The little girl leaned up off his chest. Her mess of dark hair all around her face, she rubbed her eyes. She looked just like her mother only with his eyes. "Momma?"

Sheldon shook his head. "Mommy's asleep. She has an important meeting in the morning, and she needs her rest."

Seeming satisfied with this Emmy put her small hand on Sheldon's cheek before cuddling back into his shoulder.

Sheldon rubbed her back, placing a kiss on her head. She shifted restlessly in his arms. "I knew all that birthday cake was a bad idea. Why on earth someone would give an infant a cake to themselves?" He huffed indignantly. "Just so three over emotional females could take a hundred pictures of the mess you made while you ate it. Their need to capture every single moment of your life is a little beyond me. Now you're all hopped up on a massive amount of sugar and completely thrown off your normal sleep pattern."

He pat her back in knowing sympathy as he was now thrown off his as well. "We'll both be as your mother likes to say, "grouchy bears" tomorrow, I just know it."

Sheldon had an idea. "Why don't we read a book?"

"Sometimes I read before bed and it helps me sleep better."

Reaching the bookshelf Sheldon scanned the titles. "Hmm, what are you in the mood for, Emmy? Astronomy? Chemistry? Biology?"

Emmy raised her head as he spoke her name and looked up at him with wide curious blue eyes. She pointed a chubby hand at the shelf.

He held her closer so she could touch a book, which he then took from the shelf. He read the title and grinned down at her. "You are definitely daddy's girl all right."

* * *

Amy entered the room and smiled at what she saw. Sheldon Cooper, department head of Physics at Caltech, sitting in his spot, Emmy held to his chest, with a large book in his free hand.

She stood in the hall leaning against the wall as he read to their daughter. After a few moments he looked up and caught her gaze.

"Care to join us?" he whispered to his beautiful wife.

"I don't mind if I do." Amy smiled and took a seat next to them. Her brow furrowed as she noticed the thick text. "What are you reading her?" she asked, eyeing the large book.

"Newton's _Philosophiae Naturalis Principia Mathematica_.'"

"You're reading her a book about physics?"

"Yes, it's never too early to get a real feel for the concepts." Sheldon grinned, looking down at his daughter. "She picked it out."

Emmy was now lying on Sheldon's chest with her thumb in her mouth, quietly watching the goings-on in the room as her eyes started to droop.

She looked at him a bit disbelievingly."I'm sure she did. Maybe you could read her a story that's not about science? Maybe some Chaucer," Amy held up a book that was lying on the coffee table. "Or perhaps you could read her a fairytale?"

Sheldon gave her a look as she held up Penny and Leonard's gift. "How about Einstein?" he countered.

Amy chuckled. "Oh, you want to read our one year old daughter '_The Theory of Relativity_?'"

"No, Mrs. Smarty-pants, I was thinking '_The Evolution of Physics_.'" She raised an amused eyebrow and he added; "Besides we've already covered '_The Theory of Relativity_.'"

"Oh, do you mind if I stay and listen? I've always found the way you read your texts to be so romantic." She gave him a cheeky grin.

He rolled his eyes. "I hate to point this out but when we were dating, I could have read you the menu from the Cheesecake Factory and you would have found that romantic."

"I was kind of easy, wasn't I?"

Sheldon snorted. "That's putting it mildly."

Amy narrowed her eyes at him. "Why don't you just read the book?"

"Okay, physics for your mother the romantic." He told Emmy, but before he started reading again, Amy looked at the little girl and noticed that she was now asleep. "Well, maybe tomorrow night, Sheldon. She's out for the night."

Handing her the book, Amy took it and placed it on the coffee table. She walked into Emmy's room with Sheldon, watching as he placed her back in her crib, checking that she was properly tucked in, and turned on the monitor.

They fell into a contented silence as they studied their daughter.

Amy shook her head and leaned against him. "We should probably go back to bed."

He slipped his arm around her waist and leaning down, placed a lingering kiss on her lips. "If you're wake enough, we have some time now I could read you some more physics...you know, since it's so romantic."

Amy grinned up at him, "I think we can skip the reading."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's been a while, I know, I'm sorry. I was sucked to other stories by my muse and one thing led to another… I'll update as much as I can, but I have six open stories and only two hands. ;)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Having a baby had seemed like a good idea at the time. Now, however, Sheldon wasn't so sure. Sipping his tea, he surveyed the damage. Cushions strewn everywhere, blocks and puzzle pieces, bits of torn paper littered the floor, books covered in little teeth marks; and the list went on. How could something so small make such a mess?

To be truthful, the baby was now a full blown toddler. His mother had warned him about the potential havoc a tiny infant could make, but when he'd looked down at that little face, with those big blue eyes, he couldn't help but scoff. His wonderfully behaved super-intelligent daughter? What utter hogwash.

However, that face that was cuter and had been a heck of a lot more easily to control before she started walking. He sighed and ran a weary hand over his face, cupped his chin and tapped his cheek with his forefinger as he stared down at what was left of one of his comics scattered across the floor.

He shook his head and glared at the little girl covered in chocolate sitting happily by his feet. "How the did you get that off of the shelf?" Moving further into the room, he noticed a trail of M&M's all over the rug, the couch, in the kitchen... "What the...! How did you...?"

The little girl looked around at the offending ground, slapped at a candy with her hand, and then proceeded to eat it.

_'Great,'_ Sheldon snorted. Now he had a child to bathe.

The little girl looked up at him innocently as if to say, _'What did you expect?'_

Looking back down at his charge he asked, "What are we going to do about this? You're mother will be home any moment and you and Penny are the ones taking the heat."

She tilted her head to the side, looking up at Sheldon doubtfully. _'I don't think so.'_

He narrowed his eyes at the little monkey-in-disguise. "You do realize we have a problem here? A serious problem."

As if to answer him, the girl giggled happily and danced around in a circle.

Sheldon snorted again. How could Penny let her make such a mess?! Well, one thing he knew for sure. She was never babysitting again. Sleeping on the job with a two year old. He couldn't forgive that.

Straightening up he looked around the room and noticed his and Amy's bedroom door opened. "How did you get inside..?" But he stopped short and groaned. He remembered Amy telling him to close the bedroom door before he left for work. Closing his eyes, it hit him. The baby wasn't the one who was in trouble.

He was.

He needed reinforcements.

* * *

"Hey, what's the big emergency?" Howard asked, with concern when Sheldon opened the door.

"Come in and you'll see." He opened the door and heard Leonard let out a low whistle.

"_This?_" Howard asked, exasperated. "This is what I left my dinner with Bernadette for?"

Sheldon had the good grace to look down at the floor, a bit ashamed. Rubbing his neck he said, "I have the worst of it taken care of. You should have seen it before I cleaned up all the paper and M&M's. Amy will be back from New York soon and I still have to clean up all this, and give Emmy a bath."

"M&M's?" asked Leonard.

"Yes, all because your wife thinks kids should be free to run willy-nilly around the house."

"Ahh." Leonard clapped his hands together and then took off his coat. "When is Amy expected back?"

"An hour, give or take."

"Then we'd better get to work."

Howard sighed loudly. "You owe me big, Sheldon."

"Noted." he said, smiling in obvious relief.

* * *

Later that night, Amy curled up further into Sheldon's side as she read her book. She tilted her head as she noticed a torn piece of paper under the coffee table. Reaching down she picked it up and noticed it was a corner of her presentation research paper.

"How did that get there?"

"Hmm?" Sheldon looked up from the lecture he had been working on.

"This. It was on my desk and now it's here."

"Oh, I… Omm. Emmy got a hold of it but I caught her before she did any real damage. I fixed it."

"Emmy did it?"

Sheldon smiled. "Yes, but as I said I fixed it."

"Okay," she shrugged. Amy went back to her book. Sheldon breathed a sigh of relief.

A few moments later, Amy shifted around. She searched around for something behind her back, only to pull out a puzzle piece. Sheldon looked over casually, pretending not to take too much notice.

After a few heartbeats, she threw the piece to the table in front of her and went back to her book. Finishing a page, she said, "The next time you and the boys clean, you might want to be a bit more thorough."

Sheldon's mouth fell open. "You knew? The entire time?"

"Of course."

"How?"

"A mother never reveals her sources."

Sheldon eyed her suspiciously. "You talked to Penny."

Amy shrugged.

"Drat, Leonard," he muttered.

Amy chuckled and kissed his cheek. "It was a sweet gesture."

"Mmm hmm."

**I don't own them.**


End file.
